Paint You Wings
by beyour-superman
Summary: Mitchie is the star basketball player. What happens when she finds out Alex Russo has a crush on her? She plans on asking her out. Yeah, it doesn't go really smoothly. [ I suck at summary's, sorry.] The tittle basically has nothing to do with the story xD


**So I just thought about this the other day and... it just happened. I know it's rushed and all but I just wanted to publish _something. _It's nothing much but give it a chance? xd**

"Nah, bro! _How _can you not like Paramore? There's no freaking way! I mean, have you ever heard Hayley's voice?" I argued as my best friend, Nate Gray opened his locker.

"I just don't , Hayley's voice is awesome, they're just not my type of music. And how can _you_ not like Linkin Park? They're the best band ever." He argued back. We are always like this - arguing around and laughing. That's just how we are.

"Woah, woah there. I never said I didn't like them. Just that they aren't my fave, okay. Just admit that you like Decode and Monster and I'll leave it." I challenged him.  
Our recent argument was Paramore vs. Linkin Park, you can't just compare them because they're different types of rock music, but eh, worth the try.

"Okay, fine! But you admit you like LP." He said. You know, sometimes I really think he's retarded.

"Nate, I'm gonna punch you. I already told you, _I like Linkin Park_, get it through your thick skull." I said.

"Got it. Oh, by the way. I heard that Alex Russo has a crush on you, mate." He said as he closed his locker after pulling out his sandwich. Nate practically buried his face in it. I swear, that boy eats like a _pig_.

Wait, what?

"Huh?" I mumbled confused. Alex? Alex Russo? On _me_?

"Yeah, dude. Harper told me, you know she can't keep secrets." Nate said as he stuffed his face in the sandwich.

"Well, shit. I have geography next with her. Well I've had a crush on her for a while- think I should ask her out?" I asked him while scratching the back of my neck.

"Why are you _even_ asking me, Mitchie?" He looked at me like I've just said giraffes are tall.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later." I giggled and went to my class. The room was full , only the last double-seat was free. [A/N; Since my school has those types of desks and.. yeah.]

I sat there and looked around the room. I knew pretty much everyone in our school, since I am the school basketball player. Anyway, the bell rang and Alex still wasn't here. A few minutes into the lesson the practically crashed into the classroom. For real. The door flew open as Alex fell to the floor.

A faint, muffled 'I'm okay' was heard, before the brunette stood back up, fixing her hair.

"Miss Russo, you're late." The teacher, said. He narrowed his eyes at her, disappointed.

"Yeah,- " She stretched the word out. "Sorry 'bout that, darling. I do believe it won't be happening again." She said in the worst English accent I've ever heard.

Alex looked around the room, searching for a seat, the only free one next to me. Fuck yeah. She looked at me and smirked. I smiled back and waved. 'Russo' strutted across the room and sat next to me.

"Hey, Mitchie." Alex said, winking at me. I would be lying if I said that it wasn't hot as hell.

"Hey, Alex. What's up?" I said nonchalantly.

"Open your books on page 42 and read the text then answer the questions below." said while writing something on the board. I couldn't care less about it.

"So, look. I wanted to ask you abou-" I felt something soft and warm trailing up my thigh. I look down and my eyes widened - Alex's hand is high on my thigh; inner thigh, might I add.

"About what?" She asked looking at me innocently. Yeah, right. _Innocently_.

"Um... I wanted to ask if you- " Oh god, her hand is moving. Alex is moving her hand slowly up and down my inner thigh. Hah, I never thought I would hear myself say this. Well, think it.  
But no, don't get me wrong. I'm far from complaining.

"If you would like to, m-maybe..." I tried once again but after I felt her hand inching up I completely failed.

"Is that right, Michelle?" I heard annoying voice saying my name. Was he asking me something. My mind was way too blurry to register what was happening around me.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, dumbfounded. What the hell is he talking about?

"Is Andrew's answer right?" He asked me.

"Um... " I'm such a genius. A few seconds passed before I felt hot breath on my ear.

"It's wrong. The pacific ocean." Alex whispered. Her lips were barely touching my ear.

"Uh, no. The correct answer is the pacific ocean." I mumbled.

"Oh, that's correct. Continue with your work." He narrowed his eyes at me but he let it slide.

I'm gonna try _one _more time, if I fail again I will rip off my nails.

"Look, Alex. I've kinda had a-" I start but the bell rings.

WHY DO YOU HATE ME, GOD!?

I feel her palm go really high and then she whispers in my year once again.

"Yes, I'll go out with you, Mitchie." And then she's gone. Well, that was strange.

Wait, what?

She said yes! FUCK YEAH.


End file.
